


quid pro quo

by thnderchld



Series: the kids aren’t alright [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Gen, and we get some character building, andrew isn’t a frosty bitch yet, dead parents tw, theyre kids, u know the drill its trans neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnderchld/pseuds/thnderchld
Summary: Gossip is a rich thing, but Andrew refuses to know less about Nathaniel than anyone else.





	quid pro quo

If Nathaniel hadn’t wanted to talk to him, the universe should’ve been a little less insistent on pushing them together. They currently shared almost every class except for languages, where Andrew took German and Nathaniel took French. Despite his icy layer, Andrew was now the unfortunate witness to a lot of girls gossiping.

“Did you know Kris saw him set a house on fire?” One of the girls said in clear English.

“She told me she saw him at the cemetery too. In the rich part. Isn’t his mom dead-”

“No, that lady picks him up every day! It’s his dad who’s dead, he told me himse-”

“Shut up, Sam, as if he talked to you!”

Andrew grumbled and watched the teacher ramble on about words he didn’t know.

-

“So what’s the deal?” Detention again, the fifth in his time here. Where else was he going to witness this trainwreck of a kid? Nathaniel looked back at him, and Andrew thought he saw something ease in his gaze. “Is your dad dead or not?”

“Are your manners dead or not?”

“You’re so boring.” Andrew sprawled out, kicking a foot up against the desk. It made a thump and they both paused to see if the teacher would wake up.

“Obviously not, since you’re so concerned with my life story.”

“Gimme something no one else knows.” He had a piece of gum folded gently beneath his tongue, and he let it blow into a baby pink bubble. “At least tell me about your- mom?- who walked you home the other day. Tell me and I’ll tell you something.”

Nathaniel stilled, and the next words came more from anger than actually doing what Andrew asked. “She’s not my mom. She’s my stepmother.” He looked back to the table, and Andrew saw his nails pressing into his palms. “My mother is dead. There, are you satisfied?”

“My name’s Andrew Minyard.”

“So? I know?”

Andrew grinned. “Told you I would tell you something. Didn’t say it had to be things you didn’t know.”


End file.
